


i could be the only one

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, they're both really thristy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sure, living with Victor in St Petersburg offered its horny boy challenges. Like getting to wake up with the man cuddling him. Or worse, just getting out of the shower. Like watching Victor do mundane things, comb his hair or chug juice or burst out laughing at a dumb thing on TV.But this?Yuuri was going to explode.--OR, Yuuri and Victor are the most thirsty people alive.





	i could be the only one

**Author's Note:**

> That implied sexual content tag is a big one. Nothing technically explicit but that's basically what this fic is about. Oh that and puppies :>
> 
> I'm so excited for the movie dudez ahhh
> 
> Title from Heavy by Oh Wonder

Yuuri Katsuki was a thirsty piece of shit.

Might as well get that out there.

He had been thristing over Victor for what? Almost a decade? Yeah, he pretty much held the record for longest time spent gay pining over someone.

That being said, this was a whole new level and Yuuri was scared out of his mind.

Sure, living with Victor in St Petersburg offered its horny boy challenges. Like getting to wake up with the man cuddling him. Or worse, just getting out of the shower. Like watching Victor do mundane things, comb his hair or chug juice or burst out laughing at a dumb thing on TV.

But this?

Yuuri was going to explode.

They were in a studio somewhere in St. Petersburg, ready for a photo shoot with the both of them. Victor had promised the photographers were very polite and respectful and would help make whatever he was comfortable with work, not crossing any personal boundaries. It was good publicity to have official photos, and with news of the duo being engaged, Victor planned on milking it.

"Give a few fans what they want." He had said with a cute little wink.

Stupid winking. Didn't Victor understand how goddamn horny he was?

It wasn't that Victor had never tried to take things a little further between them, he had somewhat, in the two months Yuuri had been living in his apartment. But it was never really talked about and Yuuri wasn't clueless on the mechanics of it, just extremely nervous in giving up control. He trusted Victor to not push him past heavy kisses or showering together without doing anything more intimate than holding hands.

(Which, by the way, made him soft as fuck because Victor just held his hand gently and continued to wash his hair or smiled when one of them was caught staring and it made him relax, even if his heart stuttered along.)

But it was most definitely not to say that Yuuri didn't want to do more, (see original statement: he was a thirsty piece of shit) but it made him a little terrified to think about. Just because he wasn't sure what Victor liked or what Yuuri liked himself, since all of his experiences were one night stands or short lived. He was sure that if he could just . . . Talk about it, make his desires clear, learn where Victor stood on the matter, that everything would fall into place.

And that was his current problem. He didn't-He wasn't good at initiating that sort of conversation. In fact, Yuuri was absolutely rotten at it. Victor was great at it, but was unsure a lot of the times, or simply didn't notice Yuuri's subtle hints.

They were still learning each other, inside and out, it was okay to have small miscommunication issues or honestly not recognize the other's silent language. Yuuri knew that.

But without talking, he was never going to get what he wanted.

Yuuri's hands were shaking as he dressed himself in the simple black tux provided to him, finally done with the simple photos of his skate costumes. Taking deep breaths in the dressing room, he came out to meet his fiancee.

The platinum haired man stood in front of a full length mirror, examining his tie but turning excitedly when he saw Yuuri's reflection.

Victor was dressed in a matching black tux with a white shirt that hugged his broad shoulders and muscular thighs like a dream, absolutely beaming, "Yuuri . . ."

"You look pretty!" Yuuri practically shouted, then burned red, waving his hands out, "I mean hot! I mean handsome!" His thing with boys in suits didn't need to be brought up right now.

The other laughed a little, bringing up one hand to curl a strand of black hair that had wondered out of the stylist's hold, eyes sparkling in blues and greens, "You look absolutely stunning, my love."

See what Yuuri was talking about? God, he was so fucked.

His shoulder twitched up nervously, "T-Thanks-I-You look good too."

Victor smiled kindly, raising Yuuri's sleeves to straighten the lapels, then whispered close despite the emptiness of the dressing room hallway, "Do you want a safe word? In case we need a break and you don't know how to say it?"

Yuuri let out a breath of air, Victor always seemed to know what would calm him, "Yeah, let's do that."

The man's mouth was by his ear now, warm and soft, both hands holding Yuuri's wrists with care, "Tell me what you want."

A sudden shiver jerked through the younger man involuntarily at the tone, snapping himself back after a couple of seconds, "Sorry-Yeah-I don't know."

Victor offered a small smile, a hint of bitter sweetness in his eyes, "How about 'agape'?"

Yuuri nodded in affirmation, wanting to fill his fiancee's eyes with happiness only, deciding to lean forward and press a kiss to his lip-balmed lips, "Thank you Vitya." His mouth tasted like vanilla.

The man smiled then, unrestrained, linking his arm into Yuuri's, "Let's go take pictures, shall we?"

  
***

  
Victor Nikiforov was a thirsty peace of shit.

He had been since that night in Sochi.

Being with Yuuri in Japan when his family was there, along with strangers and generally nosy people, was completely different than living alone with him during competition. And even during competition was different than waking up to his beautiful fiancee sleeping peacefully in their now shared apartment.

Yuuri was the cutest sleeper ever and almost always wanted to cuddle, most of the time remaining silent as he nuzzled closer to his fiancee's embrace. He had gained a little weight since winning silver, a soft amount of warmth on his belly and cheeks. Victor couldn't love him more when Yuuri pushed his back to the other's chest, humming appreciatively when Victor's hands slipped under his shirt and gently pressed to his soft tummy.

Of course, Victor woke up embarrassingly hard every time and had to take a shower before Yuuri ever noticed.

Chris was usually the one Victor went complaining to when this type of thing happened. Chris had always been flamboyant and showy with his lust, because he was the type of person to externalize things.

But Victor? Victor could make a few honest comments like wanting to see Yuuri naked on the ice, but it went to much deeper and so much crazier than that.

"I still don't understand why you don't just ask if he wants to fuck." Chris had said through the phone earlier, after Victor had sent him a dozen pictures of Yuuri posing in his skate costumes, accompanied by nothing but about a hundred eggplant and water droplet emojis(Chris had called him a few minutes later and Victor whisper-screamed into the receiver until he couldn't breath).

Victor moaned in the privacy on the dressing room, "You don't understand. Yuuri isn't innocent per say, but straight up asking to fuck wouldn't go over well."

Chris made a crunching noise, most likely deep in a bag of organic potato chips, his guilty pleasure, "Then set it up real romantic like, nice dinner, a walk around town, hold his hand or something, I don't know."

"I've tried that, multiple times." He said dejectedly, then, "Wait, Chris, what if he doesn't want to have sex?"

"You mean the boy that told you to not look away when he performed a ice dance in a sparkly bondage costume?" The man asked flatly, "I think he knows exactly what he's doing. Er, mostly at least."

That much was true, Yuuri had done some pretty seductive things, and he wouldn't have promised to win gold and marry Victor if he didn't want him on some physical level, right?

Right.

Victor sighed, "He just always seems to pull away and I don't want to upset him by asking for reasons, we still only know so much about each other's past and---Hold on, are you laughing?"

The skater was snorting through the phone, "Enough with the dramatics, just talk to your man."

"But I don't know how!" He whined back, a little hurt by his friend's laughter.

"Simple. _Sweetheart, if it's okay, I want to talk about something_ or _Baby how much do you want from me right now?_ or _Yuuri Katsuki, love of my life and future husband, I want you inside me so bad I keep bothering my friend in a different country_."

"You're no help at all." Victor complained, a smile on his face.

"I resent that, now, if you'll excuse me I have a gold medal to practice for."

"Bye Chris, good luck."

The other man was smiling too, "Luck isn't a part of it. Call when we you get laid. If you don't get the goods, don't bother calling back."

Victor made a sound between humor and indignation, realizing Chris had already hung up on him.

He eyed himself in the small mirror, taking a deep breath in the tux. Confidence. Patience. Tenderness.

He could do this.

  
***

  
Yuuri couldn't do this.

Being photographed was a little nerve wracking but the slender woman taking his pictures, Anya, was very kind and understanding. So that was manageable.

Victor in a tux was a little bit worse, but alright if Yuuri didn't stare too long.

But both at the same time? Yuuri might have been freaking out, just a little. Especially when his fiancee was staring at him like he hung the moon in the sky.

"Anything in particular you would like us to do?" Victor asked, arm around Yuuri's waist as he faced the cameras and the woman and her assistants behind them.

There was the same white background as before along with the shiny, somewhat alien looking reflective things pointed at them. Behind them was a pale gray, one armed loveseat that looked like a modern couch for an Egyptian queen.

Yuuri felt antsy, overdressed and like he was going to throw up a bit in his mouth.

Anya gave him a particularly reassuring smile, "Nothing yet, I'd like to learn your chemistry before starting anything else. Just relax, talk or sit if you'd like, maybe about wedding plans? Those usually give me the good feelings."

Victor smiled at him, sticking his chin out at the couch in question.

Yuuri shook his head. Sitting would make him way too hyperactive right now. He took a deep breath, "I-I . . . I like beach weddings."

A truly pleased grin spread across Victor's face, taking Yuuri's hands in his, thumb rubbing over the golden ring, "Me too. I want to be married in Japan, with your family."

"Really?" The dark haired man asked softly. The lengths Victor would go to please him in the smallest way still amazed him.

"Of course, your family has been so kind, it's the least I could do."

Yuuri gazed at their polished shoes, "What about the people here? Yakov and Yurio and the others . . ."

He laughed a little in response, "I know it probably doesn't seem that way, what with them yelling at me all the time, but they would come to Japan if that's where we wanted it. They'd complain sure, but they wouldn't give it a second thought."

Yuuri nodded, smiling slightly, gazing up then back down with his hands still in Victor's, "W-Would you want a big wedding or a small one?"

"Well I've heard about people having a public ceremony but a private reception and I like the idea of that, everyone is allowed to be there for our vows but I don't want to broadcast our celebration, if that makes sense. Because god knows neither of us can hold our alcohol well." Victor teased lightly.

He laughed, a happy flush aching into his cheeks, "Yeah. What a scandal that would be."

The man leaned to Yuuri's ear, mouth warm and teasing, a camera shutter going off nearby, "I can see the headline now. Silver Medalist is Such A Good Pole Dancer that His Newlywed Husband Passes Out."

Yuuri laughed again, shoulders shaking as his face burned with embarrassment and joy, maneuvering to whisper in Victor's ear instead, "Local Boy Pines Over A Greek God of A Man for Nine Years then has A Heart Attack And Dies During The Wedding Ceremony."

Victor snorted so loudly that his hands instantly covered his mouth and nose in horror, eyes full of utter happiness, sending Yuuri into a long string of shameless laughter, despite the camera on him.

He wrapped his arms around Victor's shoulders, feeling brave now instead of nervous, "Where should we go for our honeymoon?"

The man smiled, ocean eyes glittering, "Anywhere you want to go, I'll follow."

"Barcelona." Yuuri nodded in confirmation, "I've been . . . Thinking about it for a while now."

His eyes went soft, hands on his lover's waist, bringing them closer, "Have you?"

"Yes. I can't stop thinking about . . ." _How nice it will be to hold you, to love you, to touch you_ , "That one restaurant." He finished, slyly.

"The one after you bought the rings?" Victor asked hopefully.

"No, I went by myself, you were busy."

The sudden gleam in his fiancee's eye meant he understood what Yuuri was doing, head dropping closer to his, "Did you think about me?"

Every moment, Yuuri thought.

"Nope." He said brightly, pleased when Victor moved until there was only a breath between them.

"I guess I'll just have to remind you then."

When Victor moved to kiss him, warm and sweet and brave, Yuuri knew that the cameras were still on them, and logically that meant there could soon be billboards plastered with Victor gently pushing his tongue into Yuuri's mouth.

But in the moment, Yuuri couldn't find it in himself to care.

  
***

  
Yuuri kissed like a true eros. Charming, beautiful and painful in a soft, aching way.

And Victor was weak. So weak.

All they were doing was kissing and Victor felt like calling the safe word, pulling Yuuri into a dressing room and taking Chris' original advice of just asking if they could fuck then and there.

_Don't moan, don't moan, don't moan,_ Victor told himself, _Be a gentleman for god's sake._

He had to pull back first, scared of going full fledged insane, and not short of it when Yuuri's curled, beautiful eyelashes fluttered hesitantly, revealing soft, gorgeous chocolate eyes that made Victor suddenly afraid that he might loose his footing. His mouth was pink and smooth, glistening from Victor's tongue and his own when the man licked his lips.

And hot damn, Victor was hard in the middle of a photoshoot. What an all time low. How desperate was he.

Yuuri offered him a nervous smile, the kind he gave when they do something a little unexpected, but something that Yuuri liked.

Really desperate, He told himself, answering that previous question.  
  
His hands tightened on Yuuri's hips, face growing hot as the man gave a little gasp and his pupils dilated.

And then Victor was falling back onto the slate gray love seat behind him, eyes wide, heart hammering, chest burning from being pushed. His instinct was to apologize but then he met his fiancee's eyes, full of determination and lust.

There was no mistake here.

_Holy fuck_ , He had time to think, before Yuuri moved forward and kissed him, pressing Victor deep in the pillows with hands on his shoulders. Not a care in the world for the sound of camera shutters behind him.

And _oh_ , how Victor loved being manhandled.

His body was awake with arousal, begging to be touched by Yuuri's hands, pleading for anything. But he knew it wasn't meant to be, Yuuri would pull back when he remembered the people watching. He wasn't like Chris, he was shy most of the time . . .

But Yuuri not only didn't stop, he climbed over Victor and straddled him, continuing to kiss the man senseless, even with the bulge in both of their pants.

_I want to lick him like a fucking popsicle,_ Victor thought, then _, I'm going to hell._

Yuuri finally pulled back, eyes wide, and the other man was one kiss short of begging to be fucked, to hell with the cameras.

Then the chocolate eyes went from dark to swirling to endeared to overjoyed, the happiest grin Yuuri had spreading across his face.

Victor had seen that emotion play out before, the dozens of times Yuuri had performed Eros without a flaw, knowing he did amazing, knowing that he seduced Victor beyond all.

Then Yuuri was laughing, burying his face in his husband-to-be's shoulder, seeming embarrassed but satisfied when Victor laughed with him, bringing his arms around the man's back.

"Please don't use those." Yuuri grumbled with a smile in his tone, to the photographers.

Anya laughed once, "Trust me, those photos are definitely not PG."

"Send them to me." Victor said brightly, earning another laugh from the crew and an pained groan from his lover. But the man kissed his neck and Victor knew all was forgiven.

  
***

  
The rest of the day went without a hitch, only a few regular couple poses before Anya was sending the skaters off with thanks for the business and promises to meet again and discuss which photos should actually be published.

Yuuri and Victor walked to a small restaurant nearby for dinner before heading home at dusk to walk Makkachin.

Victor took them to the beach, wind whipping at his silvery hair as he smiled at the poodle running back and forth from the tide freely. The sky was a lavender hue and the ocean a dark expanse of gray in the dimness that was falling around them.

Yuuri was close to his fiancee's side, holding the man in a half hug between their coats, cheek pressed to his shoulder.

The silence was peaceful but Yuuri wanted to say something.

"I lied." He whispered.

Victor hummed, holding his waist tightly as he looked down, "What about?" A thin puff of white air came with his voice.

"Why I wanted to honeymoon in Barcelona."

"Ah." He replied, smiling as he watched Makkachin bark happily at the dark waves.

"As you've probably guessed, it doesn't have anything to do with a restaurant."

"I had a theory." The older man said tenderly, still holding him close, "So you want to tell me now?"

Yuuri nodded, looked at the sand and gathered his courage then said, "Barcelona was when I first let myself believe that you were mine. Mine permanently."

Blue eyes met brown.

"And I keep thinking about how nice it would be to just be there with you . . . To just bask in our own happiness and touch and love each other until we know the other intimately and perfectly.

"When I gave you that ring, I told myself it was just a gift, just a debt I wanted to repay but . . ." Yuuri smiled, "I knew what I was doing. I was promising myself to you as long as you'd have me, mind, body and soul. I want . . ." He looked down then back up, meeting a hurricane of blue, whispering almost silently, desperately, "I want you in every way. I want to touch you and know you and please you with my body in any way I can."

He knew the look Victor wore then, hypnotized by Yuuri's very soul, eyes made of swirling, glittering galaxies, " _Yuuri_." He breathed.

And that was all he had to say for them to understand each other.

"Do--" Victor swallowed hard, voice gentle and raspy with the beautiful accent that resurfaced just in the two months of being in his home country, "Do you want to go back to the apartment?"

Yuuri smiled and nodded.

Then Victor smiled too, whistling loudly, "Makka!" He called the poodle, her fluffy head turning instantly as she bound over happily, shaking the sand from her fur as Victor kneeled to clip her leash back on.

Then Victor was walking like a man on a mission, winking with a grin and making Yuuri burst out laughing, "Come on Makkachin, Yuuri and me have things to do."

  
***

  
Getting back to the apartment sent Victor's heart racing, fumbling with his keys long enough for his fiancee to giggle at his helplessness. But this wasn't some grand American romance, they couldn't just grab each other and topple onto the couch.

Victor was ecstatic but he was going to do this right. Yuuri deserved the world.

He un-clipped Makkachin from her collar, hanging it by the door while the man and dog living with him trailed expectantly as Victor entered the kitchen.

He pulled the big bag of organic dog food out of the cabinet by the dishwasher, grinning when Makka barked excitedly, tag wagging everywhere as he scooped the food into her bowl.

"There you go girl," He said, standing, and grabbing Yuuri's hand as the poodle began eating, "She'll be less sad if she doesn't realize we're gone." He explained, pulling his laughing fiancee into their shared room and shutting the door.

Yuuri bounced lightly onto the bed, biting his lip nervously but smiling through his eyes.

Victor hugged him, both falling back onto the covers. The other man blushed, bringing his hands to Victor's jaw.

He pressed a kiss to the curve of Yuuri's neck, delighted at the small shiver that ran through him. He knew that his fiancee had a few one night stands back in college, irresistible even then, but Yuuri still had the ability to be nervous.

"However you want to do this is okay," Victor assured him in a whisper, "I'll do anything for you."

Yuuri looked at him with sparkling eyes, "And I'd do anything for you."

The man moved his lover to lay correctly, stands of black hair fanned against the white pillow case and sheets. Yuuri was a soft pink in the dusk light, warm and lovely in the other skater's hands. He radiated adoration, trust and willingness through hot chocolate eyes and Victor suddenly knew that he would give his life to put a smile to this man's face just once.

He leaned and kissed Yuuri softly, breath mixing in a haze of sighs, full of promises.

_I'm going to love you right . . . I'll never leave you alone. . ._

Yuuri broke the kiss with a gentle moan, "I-I meant to ask what you like." He said, blinking at Victor's hair as if trying to focus.

The other man only hummed in inquiry.

Pleasant pink turned a few shades darker, "I mean, like . . ."

"Oh, you-Oh! You mean what position." Victor replied, with sudden understanding.

His fiancee was red as a tomato, "N-Not just position, uh, anything special or specific I guess?"

Victor thought for a second, "Well, I like when someone runs their fingers in my hair . . ." He smiled a little and fell closer when Yuuri dug his hands into the platinum strands, their noses were touching now, "And, well, I'm usually underneath, but I'm fine either way if you're too nervous to--"

His eyes went huge as Yuuri pushed him back into the pillows, looking down at Victor with hands touching the hair on his neck, the smallest hint of Eros showing through, "Anything else, love?" Yep, that comment went straight between his legs.

Victor may have been a champion athlete and a tall, lean, grown man(an extremely humble one at that), but getting pinned down felt _good_. Especially when it was Yuuri pressing over him.

"Y-Yes, can I . . .?" He lifted his ankles to the man's sides.

Yuuri nodded in reply, using one hand to help Victor lock his ankles tightly against his lower back. Then gave him a soft, hesitant smile and god, Victor was so gone.

But this was a big step, especially in a relationship that Victor wanted so badly to last. He wanted to give good firsts, to treat Yuuri unlike anyone else had. To love him absolutely unconditionally.

"Yuuri?"

The man hummed, eyes focused on combing through silver hair, "We don't have to do anything, I just . . ."

Victor wanted to say something, to somehow articulate the burning, desperate love inside him, to be gentle but make it clear.

Then warm, chocolate eyes were gazing at him with the kind of fondness and vulnerability that was so beautiful on Yuuri's features, "I really like living with you." He said, a soft breath, hearts beating against each other.

Victor let out a helplessly adoring laugh, jutting his face up to peck the other's lips, "I really like having you here." Then, a bit impulsively, "But I'd appreciate it if you could stop being so lovely, so I won't have to keep taking cold showers and hiding my emotional and biological response to sleeping beside you."

Yuuri sputtered, face going a gorgeous shade of dark pink, lips parting, "Wait! Wait-You-Victor-Oh my god."

The man smiled, tightening his legs around Yuuri's waist just a bit, delighting in the surprised look and tender hum he received, "You're quite irresistible. It's boners abound for your fiancee." Victor teased.

Yuuri glanced away, still embarrassed, "S-Sorry you had to deal with that."

"It's okay, your skating programs have plenty of jerk off material."

"Victor!" He protested.

The man laughed, pressing quick, silly kisses over his lips and cheeks, "It's true."

Yuuri's face twitched in a nervous smile, swallowing hard. Victor felt a bit guilty now, that he had basically barred Yuuri from speaking with teasing and he was about to make amends but then the skater leaned down and caught him in a chaste yet deep kiss, "I get off thinking about you too." Eyes big and dark, lips pink and beautiful before Yuuri suddenly realized what he had just said, "O-Oh god---"

Victor kissed him again, not giving Yuuri time to be mortified, "Cute." He promised, bopping their noses, then softer, "So cute." Their gazes met for a long moment, eyes searching, watching, understanding. And Victor told him the truth, "I've never wanted someone like this before. I didn't even know I could feel this much."

His eyes were warm and wonderful, alight with such tender, deep fondness, "No one's ever had me like you do. It's always been you. My heart, my soul, my skating, it's all yours."

Yuuri leaned to kiss him, slow and sweet and full of love, and Victor sighed contently at the soft fingers in his hair, the hand on his heart. Victor had never been known like this, never so completely understood in all his complexities.

Then separation, just to breathe, and Victor spoke in a whisper, "That sounds like a marriage proposal."

Like a natural wonder, like the most beautiful thing in the world, Yuuri smiled, "You bet your ass that's a marriage proposal."

  
***

  
Yuuri had never felt someone so lovely under him, he hadn't felt anyone under him like this really. All of his previous lovers had insisted it would help him relax to not have to do anything, or they simply assumed Yuuri preferred it that way because of his shy nature.

But Victor had seen through that, made his preference known, and somehow, somehow, his yearning always aligned perfectly with Yuuri's.

Victor had always been his perfect match, the way his hips dug forward for more, the way he begged with his sweet low voice for things that Yuuri wasn't brave enough to ask for; the desperate, soft parting of his lips, his lovely skin.

And Yuuri agreed with him, he had never wanted someone this much, this way, this tender.

So later, when they pull themselves up from the bed, and Victor moved to cut on the shower, looking hazy and bare and just so happy, Yuuri couldn't help but grin in the bathroom doorway.

" _Yuuuuri_." Victor said, cutting on the shower and finding towels, voice doing that thing it did when he was preening under some sort of attention, "Stop looking at me."

His voice said to stop but his body said _don't look away,_ his smile said _never look away,_ his eyes said _look at me until I know I'm treasured._

So Yuuri only gazed at him, sappy and warm despite his nakedness, smile growing wide when Victor caught his eye.

_You always know what I mean_. Victor's eyes said.

_You're treasured_. Yuuri's eyes promised.

Victor made a giddy, sweet noise, quickly wrapping the other man in a octopus like hug, face buried in his neck, "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

They both knew the answer, but Victor was obviously making a point to reassure him, "It was perfect." Yuuri agreed, voice light with a hand touching his platinum hair.

Victor kissed his neck, running his hands all over him and landing gently on Yuuri's ass, "Good." It was flirtatious in a intimate way, a satisfied sort of teasing that Yuuri liked already, but he didn't have much time to think with hot breath on his ear, "Cause I want to return the favor."

Yuuri knew it was only a figure of speech, that English was just weird as hell, but really? Yuuri getting to touch him and hear his lovely voice drop back into a few desperate words of Russian, that was Yuuri's favor to Victor? Right.

"Would the shower be okay?" Victor asked tentatively, and oh, how Yuuri wanted to know if their roles switched could still get that gorgeous tone of voice to make an appearance.

"Absolutely." He said, laughter turned to soft, pleasured encouragement when Victor picked him up and pressed him to the shower wall. It was gentle and the tile was smooth, warmed already by the steam, but Victor immediately started kissing down his chest and Yuuri's head was spinning, reaching out to get his attention, "Hey."

The man hummed, looking up from beside hips, his eyes searched and they find what Yuuri was saying. _Don't slow down, just wait a moment._

He already felt a bit breathless, forcing his vocal chords to control themselves, "Say something in Russian."

Victor looked up, curls of wet hair falling in his face but eyes sparkling like crystals, like stars, "Ты мой ангел."

Yuuri's Russian was a bit sloppy, but he could nearly always understand the words from Victor's lips.

"Ты мой ангел тоже." He replied softly.

  
***

  
To Victor's relief and delight, they still held hands in the shower.

  
***

  
"Yuuri," Victor whined, falling flat back on to their shared bed, clean and golden, "Why must you insult me with the pants?"

Yuuri paused in his movement, halfway into a pair of sleep pants that he managed to find without the help of his glasses that had been on the nightstand for over two hours now, "Insult you?" He questioned.

Victor waved his arms out, like a big starfish on the center of the bed, still absolutely unashamed of being naked as the first day in Japan, "I didn't get to cuddle."

Yuuri softened, eyebrows raising, "Yeah, you were too busy showing me what your mouth can do, huh?" His tone just a bit teasing.

Blushing, the man threw an arm over his face, "Have mercy on an old man." And god, he was cute. Yuuri needed to stop and admire how cute he was more often.

Yuuri laughed gently and abandoned the pants, crawling into the bed and slowly raising Victor's arm, smiling when he found a flushed grin, "Я люблю тебя."

He stared, grin becoming wider and more joyful, turning on his side to caress Yuuri's cheek, "I love you too, Yuuri. _So_ much. I'm your fool, I followed you to Japan and I'll follow you anywhere else. My heart is yours."

"I'll take care of it." Yuuri told him in a whisper.

Victor hummed in inquiry, eyebrows twitching.

"Your heart," He clarified, "I'll take care of it."

And oh, he had never seen such a soft, fond look on Victor's face in the years of studying every feature. His head leaned forward and pressed their lips together, gentle, like a flower blooming in Yuuri's chest. Then Victor pulled back to smile at him, sprinkling kisses over round, blushing cheeks, "Everytime I think I can't fall more in love with you . . ."

Yuuri only smiled back, enjoying the sweet lips on his; before burying his face in the muscled collarbone of his fiancee, breathing in deeply the scent of cologne and a creamy body wash from Victor's shower.

"See? Cuddling is great."

Yuuri shushed him and received a delighted huff, closing his eyes. They hadn't brushed their teeth or anything, which was gross, but the ache that was seeping through his body made him want to fall asleep that very second. But oh, Makkachin was still blocked out from their bedroom and usual nightly cuddling session. Then again, Yuuri wasn't sure how safe he would feel with such an easily excited dog and his uncovered sensitive areas in the same space.

Makkachin was a sweetheart but old age had not gotten the best of her, she was still just as lively as she been as a puppy in Victor's teenage interviews. That had been a lifetime ago, when Yuuri had stared at a poodle on a screen and all his logic had flown out the window instantaneously. He had to have a puppy, he _had_  to.

Victor's warm hand on his back rubbed against his spine, "What are you thinking about?"

Yuuri sighed contently, "Puppies."

The man let out a laugh, holding him slightly closer, "Я люблю тебя, Yuuri Katuski."

"Я люблю тебя, Vitya."

**Author's Note:**

> Ты мой ангел : You are my angel  
> Я люблю тебя : I love you
> 
> (If that's incorrect, by all means, please come for my ass)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments appreciated! <3
> 
> Tumblr: goldenlanternss


End file.
